Dylan Brock (Earth-616)
; | Relatives = Jamie Brock (grandmother, deceased); Carl Brock (grandfather); Anne Weying (mother, deceased); Eddie Brock (father); Venom (partial genetic contributor); Sleeper ("brother"); Carnage (symbiote) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Manhattan; formerly San Francisco | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = Black EyeballsCategory:Black Eyeballs with black irises and no pupils, white spirals, or red spirals when symbiote powers activate | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = | Origin = Symbiote codex incarnated as a human | PlaceOfBirth = San Francisco | Creators = Donny Cates; Iban Coello | First = Venom Vol 4 7 | Quotation = Dylan. I will be at your side at what is to come. I will protect you to the best of my ability. And I will never betray you... but I must ask one thing... when are you going to tell Eddie what you really are? | Speaker = Sleeper | QuoteSource = Venom Vol 4 19 | HistoryText = After Anne Weying was mortally wounded by the Sin-Eater, Eddie Brock transferred the Venom symbiote to her in order to save her life - transforming her into the monstrous She-Venom; and for a moment they were simultaneously bonded to it, connected mentally and physically to each other. After the symbiote returned to Eddie, it left a piece of itself called a codex within Anne, who later found herself suddenly and mysteriously pregnant and gave birth to a son she named Dylan - the symbiote codex that merged with a fetus incarnated in human form. Traumatized by the experience, Anne left her infant son with his paternal grandfather Carl Brock, promising to return; though she later committed suicide. Despite raising Dylan as his own son and providing him with a degree of the love and affection he had refused Eddie, Carl was physically abusive towards his grandson - lashing out when angry and occasionally severely injuring him. Dylan remained oblivious to the existence of his biological father for nine years, only encountering him when a badly-injured Eddie showed up at their doorstep pursued by purported government agents from Project Oversight. Frightened, Dylan asked his grandfather who the strange man begging for help was, but Carl told him that Eddie was no-one and to get inside their house. A month later, Eddie came to the Brock house seeking to make amends with their father but lost control of the Venom symbiote. Dylan later tracked Eddie down, believing him to be his older half-brother; and revealed that Carl had badly beaten him - presumably for pressing him for information on Eddie - and bitterly suggested that they kill their father. Eddie agreed to help Dylan, but suffered a PTSD-induced hallucination and attacked him. Stopping before he could harm Dylan, Eddie collapsed into a coma. Dylan called an ambulance and accompanied Eddie to the hospital, where he encountered the Maker and learned that Eddie was possibly dying of cancer. When the Maker announced his intent to potentially kill Eddie by removing the Venom symbiote, Dylan fled to find help only to run into Carl - who had been contacted by the authorities to pick him up. Terrified of being beaten, Dylan refused to obey Carl's order to come with him and was chased through the hospital by his furious grandfather, who cornered him in a janitorial closet. Carl took Dylan and forced him into his car, much to the boy's anger. Dylan and his grandfather argued about their views on Eddie, with Dylan respecting and admiring Eddie for not whitewashing who he was. His back-talk enraged Carl, who prepared to strike him, but he was stopped by the Venom symbiote, who sought redemption for its actions. The alien biomass left Carl in a desert and returned Dylan to the hospital, telling him that it wanted to be better, and that "they" would be better off without it. Confused due to thinking Eddie was inside it, Dylan returned to the room he'd last seen Eddie in, finding it in ruins and Eddie on the ground. After Eddie awoke, Dylan told Eddie what had happened and that the symbiote saved him. Worried, he then asked Eddie where the symbiote had gone. Dylan journeyed to New York with Eddie just in time for the world to become embroiled in the War of the Realms, taking shelter in Rex Strickland's warehouse. - }} Dylan bonded with Eddie some more after coming down with a cold, but the peaceful days didn't last for long. Realizing they were being hunted, Eddie informed Dylan of his longtime nemesis Carnage - who had bonded to the primordial Grendel symbiote and was trying to unleash the imprisoned dark god Knull by consuming the codexes of other symbiote hosts. Rescued from Carnage by the Venom symbiote, which rebonded to Eddie, Dylan was introduced to his father's longtime rival Spider-Man, who he took an immediate dislike to. Taken back to Rex Strickland's warehouse, Dylan was introduced to the Maker - an evil version of Reed Richards from a parallel universe, and Spider-Man's godson Normie Osborn - who had been bonded to the Carnage symbiote by his grandfather Norman Osborn. Left in the Maker's care while Spider-Man and Venom went to retrieve Norman, Dylan quickly befriended Normie and vehemently refused to let the Maker test his codex-extraction machine on him. When the Riot, Agony, Phage, and Lasher symbiotes attacked, Dylan took Normie to the warehouse's fortified armory. Cornered by Phage, Dylan put himself between Normie and the symbiote; but they were rescued by Sleeper, the Venom symbiote's most-recent spawn. Sleeper tried to transfer to Dylan, but was subdued and captured by the Maker, who decided to kill it alongside is siblings with his machine despite Dylan's protests. When Dylan unleashed the Life Foundation symbiotes in an attempt to stop him, Sleeper was left trapped and powerless to help as the Life Foundation symbiotes merged back into Hybrid and took over the Maker. Hybrid started to chase down Dylan, but was defeated by Captain America alongside Spider-Man, the Thing, and Wolverine. Dylan freed Sleeper, which attempted to bond to him but was repelled when Dylan's symbiote powers activated. Forcibly seizing control of Sleeper, Dylan had it transform into a giant wolf and douse Hybrid with napalm, which was set ablaze by the newly arrived Hawkeye. While Normie's codex was removed, Dylan reconciled with Sleeper and was delighted to see Eddie return safely. When Dark Carnage and his horde attacked, Eddie left Dylan and Normie in Spider-Man's care and instructed them to use the tunnels to escape. Pursued by the Carnageized Norman Osborn, Dylan and Normie hid while Spider-Man attempted to fend him off; winning with surreptitious assistance from the centipede-demon Kindred. However, Spider-Man fell unconscious and Norman's offshoot of the Grendel/Carnage symbiote separated from him and attacked Dylan and Normie. Dylan's powers activated, enabling him to repel and kill it before falling unconscious. Eddie (who had bonded to a symbiote formed from the S.C.I.T.H.E.-extracted codices) and Dark Carnage (who had absorbed the Venom symbiote) fell through the roof of the tunnel, the serial killer grabbing Dylan and telling Eddie that he could either let him claim Dylan's codex or kill him to save Dylan and reclaim the Venom symbiote, but either way he would "complete the circle" and Knull would be unleashed. Unwittingly revealing that Dylan was his son, Eddie manifested a Necrosword from his symbiote and killed Dark Carnage, absorbing both the Venom and Grendel symbiotes. After regaining consciousness, Spider-Man left with Normie, and Dylan and Eddie rested for a moment. Staring blankly ahead in shock, Dylan asked if he was really Eddie's son. Dylan then told Eddie that he needed to check on Normie, but Eddie knew that it was an excuse. Dylan then started crying, blaming Eddie for abandoning him and left him at the abuse of Carl. Eddie, who also started crying, hugged Dylan, apologising and promising to Dylan that he would never abandon him again, before leaving the place. Dylan began living with Normie at Harry Osborn and Liz Allan's house, but he began suffering from nightmares of Knull; recording his nightmares and visions in a journal. When Eddie mysteriously vanished, Dylan was furious, feeling abandoned and betrayed. Revealing to Normie that he had kept a piece of Norman Osborn's offshoot of the Carnage symbiote, Dylan learned from Knull how to control it. Succumbing to the dark god's corrupting influence, Dylan pledged allegiance to the Symbiote Imperium and took to threatening to turn his "friend" back into the Goblin Childe if he attempted to tell anyone - maintaining a polite veneer when around Liz and Harry. When Normie - now terrified of Dylan - attempted to warn his uncle Mark Raxton, Dylan angrily bonded to the Carnage symbiote's offshoot and attacked him. Stopped by Sleeper, Dylan begrudgingly agreed to tell Eddie everything when he returned but insisted he keep the Carnage symbiote's offshoot, arguing that Eddie would want him to have it. Pretending to have damaged Normie's room in an impromptu baseball game to waylay Mark's concerns, Dylan communed with Knull and reaffirmed his loyalty, pledging to kill anyone who tried to stop him from spreading the King in Black's darkness. | Personality = Like his father, Dylan possesses a strong sense of justice, scolding Eddie for not correcting a waiter who'd assumed he was a war veteran after being told he had PTSD. He also expressed admiration towards Eddie for acknowledging he was a bad person and trying to better himself, rather than being in denial about it like his paternal grandfather. Despite initially not getting along with Normie Osborn, Dylan became fiercely protective of him - refusing to let the Maker experiment on him and putting himself between Normie and Phage. Under Knull's influence, Dylan became manipulative and cruel, threatening others with his offshoot of the Carnage symbiote and eventually pledging to spread the dark god's worship and kill anyone who opposed him. | Powers = Human/Symbiote Hybrid Physiology: Dylan outwardly appears to be a normal human boy, but is actually a piece of the Venom symbiote incarnated in human form. Dylan was initially unable to consciously control his powers, which would activate instinctually under moments of extreme stress - such as when his life is being endangered by enemy symbiotes. However, with practice and instruction from Knull, Dylan eventually became able to consciously utilize them. When Dylan's powers are activated, his eyes turn from having blue irises and white sclerae to being black, sometimes with tendrils emerging from the outer corners, and with white or red spirals in place of pupils and irises. *'Symbiote Domination:' When his powers are activated, Dylan is able to repel symbiotes attempting to bond to him, and can forcibly control them against their will. He is also able to easily kill symbiotes that are threatening his life. However, Dylan is unable to bond to symbiotes, and attempting to do so causes them pain. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Knull: As a half-symbiote, Dylan is susceptible to Knull's influence. | Equipment = * Carnage Symbiote Offshoot: Dylan possesses a piece of Norman Osborn's offshoot of the Carnageized Grendel symbiote, which he can control at-will. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Dylan Brock is nine years old according to the solicit for . However, Zac Thompson stated on Twitter that Dylan is around twelve years old and a few years older than Normie Osborn, despite Normie having been born sometime before Peter Parker - let alone Eddie Brock or Anne Weying - bonded to the Venom symbiote. }} * The Maker's theory that Dylan was a symbiote codex merged with a fetus is flawed, as Anne was not pregnant prior to him being conceived. | Trivia = * He considered Spider-Man to be a "menace." | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Brock Family Category:Human/Symbiote Hybrids Category:Venom Family Category:Knull Worshipers Category:Symbiotes-possessed